


Barrel Roll

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Prompted Spirk Works [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Prompt: "Captain, I wonder if perhaps a barrel roll is the logical course of action here..."





	Barrel Roll

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Anon.

“Captain, I wonder if perhaps a barrel roll is the logical course of action here…”

The bridge went deathly silent, save the screaming of the klaxons, and the sound of the battle around them. Everyone seemed to turn and face Jim. 

For his part, Jim seemed absolutely frozen, staring at him with wide eyes. The knowledge of how excited he must be, even in the midst of a dangerous battle, made Spock feel that illogical warm, yet satisfied, feeling that only came from making Jim happy. But the timing was inappropriate for thoughts of such things.

“Time is of the essence, Captain,” he added, as the Enterprise rocked from another hit.

Swallowing visibly, Jim turned around to face Sulu.

“Mr. Sulu, I think it’s time to execute a barrel roll,” he said, and somehow he managed to sound every bit the professional captain. 

The look of glee he shot Spock a moment later, just before the manoeuvre, broke that persona, but it only made Spock feel warmer, even in the midst of a battle.


End file.
